


Cry

by SneetchesToo



Series: Tarlos Week 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tarlos Week 2020, papa strand, sad tk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Day 2: "It's okay to cry." + comfortTK's scared and needs a little comfort.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tarlos Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942726
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Cry

**Author's Note:**

> No worries, Papa Strand's gonna be okay!

TK couldn’t believe it.

He couldn’t believe that he was sitting here in the hospital, anxiously awaiting news on his father’s condition.

He felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Like the whole world was closing in around him.

“Hey.” He was shocked when the sound of Carlos’ voice broke through the panicked silence of the waiting room.

“Hey.” He rubbed at his voice, desperate to wipe away any trace of emotion that may remain there. “What are you doing here?”

“Michelle texted me.” TK probably should’ve been the one to do that but he had been so stressed and scared and he hadn’t been able to get his mind to focus on anything other than the worst possible scenario. “She told me what happened. I came as soon as I could.”

“Oh. Okay.” He knew he should thank him, or give him more information, or do something beside just sit there, but he couldn’t.

He couldn’t make his body move or his mind function.

“How is he?” Carlos’ question was innocent enough but something about the softness of his voice made TK’s heart skip a few beats and he sucked in a breath as he tried to keep the damn from breaking.

“They’re running tests.” He choked out, swallowing back the lump in his throat when Carlos moved to sit beside him, his hand going out to rest on his knee softly. “Michelle’s with him. I…”

He didn’t want to tell Carlos that he couldn’t be with his own father during such a difficult time.

He didn’t want to admit that he was weak and pathetic.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Carlos’ arm was around his shoulders before TK could even process what was happening. “It’s okay to cry TK.”

TK shook his head back and forth before turning toward the man beside him, his arms quickly reaching out to engulf him in a hug as he buried his tear soaked face against his neck.

“I was so scared.” He was a firefighter for Christ’s sake, and he was a grown man, he shouldn’t have been so terrified.

But there was something about watching his father gasp for air before falling to the floor that had sent him into overdrive.

It was always different when it was someone you loved.

“I know mi amor.” Carlos pressed a kiss to his head as his hands rubbed up and down his back slowly, shushing him as he tried to calm him down. “He’s gonna be okay.”

He wanted to shout back that there was noway that Carlos could know that.

That it wasn’t certain.

That nothing in this life was certain.

But if TK knew anything about his father it was that this wasn’t going to stop him, despite how much it should.

“I… I don’t know what to do.” He felt so useless just sitting in the waiting room, panicking, fidgeting.

He felt like he should be doing something useful.

“Why don’t we go for a walk?” Carlos asked softly as he pulled back, one hand cupping TK’s cheek gently. “We’ll get some coffee for Michelle, and maybe we can even sneak in one of those smoothies your dad loves so much?”

TK didn’t know how to respond so he simply shook his head.

If Carlos thought that was a good idea, then sure.

Anything beat sitting around here staring at the palms of his hands.

“Come on.” The other man stood then, pulling TK up with him slowly, offering him a smile as he linked his right hand with TK’s left. “Let’s go now and hopefully we’ll be back before they’re done.”

Again, no words left TK’s mouth, but he did smile softly as he let Carlos lead him toward the elevators.

He had never been more thankful for the man’s support than he was right now.

**Author's Note:**

> **Comments? Please!**


End file.
